Negan - One Shots
by Twilighterheart xxxx
Summary: A collection of Negan One shots, enjoy xx
1. Chapter 1

Inspired from Season 8 episode 5

The sounds of gunshots and broken glass were still clear in my ringing ears. The wives had ducked for cover as the glass fell onto the floor. Amber clung to me as we waited until the gunshots stopped. There was a great explosion and then the sound of vehicles driving away. Hesitantly I looked over the window and gasped as I caught sight of the walkers moving to circle the Sanctuary. My eyes raced over each individual to see if I could find Negan. I left the other wives and raced to the meeting room, my heels clicking quickly as I raced and opened the door. Catching Simons gaze he looked away as I didn't see Negan in sight.

"Where is he?"

"I saw him jump out of the way" Dwight spoke now sitting down "but he's still out there"

"You do know there are fucking walkers out there right? Lots"

Simon and one other guy who I knew was in charge of taking supplies from the kingdom looked outside and cursed. Simon rang a hand through his hair before looking at me with a regretful expression "he's a tough son of a bitch, but…honey even Negan couldn't survive that"

My chest tightened at the thought of those dead fucks ripping into his skin, tearing his flesh from his body before devouring it. His painful screams as he tried to get free. I quickly turned and ran towards Negan's room not wanting to go back to the wives room as I knew they would be relieved he was dead. Quickly shutting the door I collapsed onto the floor feeling tears brim against my eyes I the thought of never seeing Negan again. I didn't delude myself into thinking he was a man who could change, who was selfless I knew he liked killing, knew he liked having his harem of wives, knew he liked the respect of people bowing and kissing his ass. But as sick and twisted as it sounded I actually loved that about him.

He was unapologetic, he didn't care if you didn't like how things were run he was just being him. Did I hate the fact I loved the man who shared himself with the other wives? Yes, he killed me to know he would sleep with Frankie or Amber or even Sherry as much as I liked her I felt like screaming at the thought of sharing him. But I knew what I was getting myself into with him. When he asked me to marry him he didn't have an angle like with the other wives. I had no one to look after, I didn't need any of the fancy shit which I have now I just wanted him.

However I didn't say yes right away I wanted to see if it was really me he wanted not just another piece of ass at his beck and call. Truth be told I was a difficult woman. Before everything went to shit and the world ended I had no relationships, never dated and gushed about boys, never wore skirts and dreamed of having 2.5 kids and marriage, the very idea repulsed me. I preferred animals to people, I would be more sad of hearing an animals death rather than a child's death. And I know that sounds bad but…in fact I was very much like Negan in some ways. I never apologized for who I was or what I liked, I loved his bloodthirst and admitted to him and only him along the road before he and his men found me I killed just for the hell of it.

Negan liked that about me, he told me, he liked the fact that I didn't bullshit around and try to be someone who I wasn't. So I made him work for it and showed him all of the technicolour of fuck up emotions I had. I would blow hot and cold, one moment I wanted his arms around me as he flirted with me in the hallways the next I wouldn't want anything to do with him and just wanted to be left alone. Some days I was happy and full of life, like a fairy on crack the next I would be depressed by the amount of people I had lost in the zombie apocalypse. He did get consumed by my behaviour and called me a bipolar crazy woman with his usual grin and gleeful eyes and yet everyday he would ask me to marry him until I finally said yes.

The truth is I didn't like emotional subjects or talking about my feelings because I didn't want to get hurt. I didn't want to be humiliated and then forced to go on as if I didn't give a shit because I would never allow myself to cry over him. And yet here I sat trying so hard not to cry over the man I had come to fall in love with over the years.

Sniffling I stood up and made my way over to his dresser and pulling out one of his shirts knowing as soon as the workers heard Negan was dead a full shit storm was going to go down between the saviours and the workers. Suddenly the power shut down leaving me in a quiet room with not even the fan as a background noise.

"Shit" I muttered

I heard a gunshot echo from somewhere but payed no attention to it, thinking it was one of the savours keeping the workers in line. Sometime later I heard footsteps moving towards Negan's door. Frowning I turned and grabbed the ice-pick from the liquor tray and prepared myself. My whole body stood in shock as Negan entered, he seemed surprised to see me but then smiled

"Well hello Alice doll, surprised to see me alive?" he closed the door and I ran to him, just as he placed a bloody Lucille onto the ground I jumped into his arm and wrapped my legs around his waist. I clutched to him as I felt him chuckle "did you really miss me that much doll? In case you haven't noticed I'm covered in fucking walker shit"

I payed him no mind not caring the fact he was covered with blood and guts

"Are you ok?" as I clutched back of his hair

He hugged me tight "I'm ok sweetheart" he voice softened and he buried his face in my hair as we stood there in silence for a moment. In this moment I have never been so happy "we had to make our way through the walkers, it's why I'm covered with the shit"

Nodding I grabbed his face as I pulled back "we?"

He grinned "the priest from Alexandra got left behind by the prick Gregory; we had a little heart to heart before I punched him in the fucking throat for trying to shoot me"

Frowning "and he's still alive?"

He chuckled and gave my ass a pat signalling for me to untangle myself from him which I did but he still kept me close with his arms wrapped around my waist "people are resources darlin, I'm about to teach him a whole bunch of shit"

Smiling I pulled back and unzipped his jacket "come on, I'll clean you jacket and you have a shower"

"Your dress is ruined doll, gonna have to get you a new one" he wiped some excess walker from me but I shrugged

"I don't care; we've got more important things to worry about right now other than my dress"

Chuckling he kissed my forehead "that is why your my favourite wife, never dwelling on the little shit"

Rolling my eyes I grabbed his jacket "yeah, yeah I bet you say that to the others, now come on shower, you hungry?"

"Starving" he advanced on me causing me to chuckle and push him away

"Shower you pervert and I'll get you a sandwich"

He actually pouted "spoil sport" he slapped my ass as he walked past me causing my libido to wake up, I glared at him

"You know what that does to me Negan"

Not stopping he turned his head slightly showing me his grin "Believe me darlin, I know"

* * *

When I came back dressed in my blue jeans, black heeled boots and red tank top I came with Negan's sandwich and powdered lemonade seeing him sitting on the couch with Simon opposite him. Simon smiled at me before getting up and walking out.

"Well look who's all clean again" I placed the tray in front of him and watched gleefully as he eyed the snack with joy

"Thank you darlin"

I sat opposite him and read my book after a while I noticed it was too quiet; looking up I was slightly startled to see Negan looking at me carefully. As if he was assessing something

"What?"

Tilting his head he leaned forward "you were really worried I died out there honey weren't you?"

Placing my book down I curled a loose stray of my blonde hair behind my ear and smiled "maybe"

"I'm an asshole, you've said that to me before, hell my other 'wives' seemed sad as shit when I walked in and asked Frankie for a fucking, they all hoped I was walker chow. So what makes you give a shit about little old me huh?"

I remained quiet instead of answering I just shrugged "you're not so bad I suppose, and you don't deserve to be walker chow"

He chuckled "honey I am a mean motherfucker and I think you deluded yourself into think I am a good man"

"I'm not deluded" I said snapping "I'm not like your other dumb fuck little wives I don't hate you Negan, I don't think or pray to myself you could be a better man. You know I like you just the way you are. I like your bloodthirsty nature and I like the fact you like killing people. I don't give a shit about that. I just…I don't like the thought of you dying"

Frowning slightly his usual cocky self was gone and he was now fully assessing me.

Sighing I stood and looked down at him "just get some rest Negan, you've got a big day tomorrow"

I was almost at the door when he called my name, turning I glared at him "You think you can give me a massage? I asked Frankie but she said she had a headache and tired"

Scoffing I chuckled "yeah right"

He grinned and I couldn't help but grin back "asshole" I muttered but he must have heard me because he burst out laughing and stood up taking his short off in the process

"You going to give me a happy ending doll"

"Just lay on the fucking bed" I chuckled as he lay face down and I climbed on him rubbing his back and shoulders. He moaned in appreciation and closed his eyes.

Negan managed to stay quiet for a whole 25 minutes before speaking again, I could tell he was near sleep as his voice was deeper "why do you care so much about me doll?"

I continued massaging him before sighing, figuring to face my fears and stop being such a scaredy cat I replied "because…I genuinely love you and I know you have the other wives and I know its fucked up to love a man who fucks other women and likes giving shit and breaking balls…but…I don't know I just love you" once I said it I was praying for my brain to shut up as I continued to talk.

Negan remained quiet until I heard a light snore, chuckling quietly I moved off him and kissed his cheek, living how his beard was growing back as the short spikes tickled my skin "goodnight sweet man"

I was at the door when I heard him mumble against the pillows "Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"Stay here with me tonight doll"

Not asking if he was sure I joined him in bed as we faced each other, I pulled the blanket over us and we held onto each other tight "I'm a lucky son of a bitch to have you Alice"

Kissing his lips I snuggled in deeper to him feeling a smile across my lips as we finally fell asleep.


	2. She's Negan's

**There won't be any smut in this chapter, but there will be in the next one :)**

Negan had a lot of wives he would always say he didn't particular have a favourite because he liked them all. But Belle was his favourite.

Belle was a sweet yet feisty 27 year old who had survived on her own throughout the shit and she took no one's shit in return. When she first came to the sanctuary she worked with the crops outside. It was there where Negan first saw her all dirty from planting the seeds. She was talking to one of the elder residents with a big smile on her face. She looked up and caught Negan's eye and she gave him an innocent smile before getting back to work. Something about her made his chest clench. So without really thinking about it he walked up to her, whistling his tune, and watched as the people around him bowed including the elder resident. She stood firm though, arms crossed over each other and gave him a look of defiance, yet with a sweet smile.

"Kneel" Dwight said from behind him

She smirked at him and raised an eyebrow "don't take offence honey, but my knees are not touching that floor unless I want to"

Negan chuckled "well aren't you just a sassy little thing" he narrowed his eyes at her "where you from sweetheart, that's no Georgian accent"

"I'm from the UK originally, arrived at the airport just when everything went to shit"

He grinned showing his pearly whites "well lucky for us we got you" he twirled Lucille before placing her on his shoulder "you with anyone here darlin? Boyfriend? Husband?"

Belle had to admit he was charming, a smooth motherfucker who could charm his way out of a room with no doors. But she knew about his wives, knew, even though he held a firm no rape policy, he found a way for those girls to 'marry him'. So when she was asked if she was with someone she said yes. An easy lie to keep herself away from him.

* * *

The months continued and when Negan saw Belle he always flirted with her making it known to everyone even though she wasn't his bride she was off limits. Unfortunately not everyone got the message.

Belle was walking back to her room late one evening, a couple of the saviours were round a table playing poker and drinking some homemade alcohol they made from potatoes. Negan got the good shit, the quality already bottled before everything went to hell. The rest got the scraps.

"Hey there sugar, you fancy a game, maybe strip poker"

Tunnah wasn't the brightest crayon in the box nor did he make any effort to be. He was a brut who simply enjoyed kicking the shit out of people mostly people who couldn't defend themselves.

Belle ignored him and continued to walk, hearing some of the men telling him she was Negan's.

"Argh, Negan always gets the good ones" she heard a chair scrap back "come on sugar if you don't want to work for points I'm sure we can come to some arrangement" he laughed and that made Belle stop in her movements. Who the fuck did he think he was? This was the problem with this new world. Guys like him were always assholes but Belle found assholes like him got worse when the world ended because they could get away with practically anything.

Belle turned round slowly with a slow and steady smile, her eyes cold as she looked at Tunnah "what did you just say?"

The other men, who had stopped their poker game, eyed their friend as he walked closer to the young girl "awe come on don't take offence" he reached his hand up and pushed a stray piece of hair away from her face before grabbing the back of her hair harshly. Bella grabbed his arm, brought it around her until it was in front of her and she twisted it enough to hear the satisfying break of bone. He yelled and clutched his arm "you little whore" he spat

Just as he was about to advance Negan's famous whistle was heard in the darkness. He whistled it again until he came near the two, Arat and Simon were behind him. He wasn't wearing his jacket and his hair was damp so she assumed he had finished a meeting and was heading off to bed

"Well what have we here Simon, did you just see what I saw"

"Sure did boss"

Negan chuckled and examined Tunnah who seemed to assess he was so fucking screwed "now Tunnah you know I have an interest in Belle here, and before you deny it let me just say I know you're not smart hell you're not smarter than a damn walker but you are smart enough not to mess with a woman because…hell you know the rules here right?"

"Y-Yes sir, we don't rape"

"Hell no we don't" slowly his smile faded until his face was stone "I want you to apologize to this young lady here"

"I'm sorry, i-I've just had too much to drink" he looked at Belle pleadingly but her face held no remorse.

"A man should know when to stop fucking drinking Tunnah and said man should also know when to take no as a mother fucking answer when a lady ignores his vulgar calls" he suddenly chuckled and placed Lucille inches away from the man's nose causing him to shrink back "you grabbed her Tunnah and for that, you get two weeks in the fucking hole and then another week on the damn fence"

"No sir I was just"

"I'm sorry did I give you the impression your sorry ass could beg your way out of this" Negan laughed "awe hell you fucking pussy Tunnah, take your punishment like a damn fucking man" he turned to Simon and Arat "you know where to take him"

With Tunnah gone Negan pointed Lucille at the frozen men at the poker table "don't think I've forgotten about you, no sirs I have not, none of you fuckers stood the fuck up and helped this lady"

"They told him to stay away" Belle spoke for the first time , Negan turned to her before looking at the men "I know they said you were mine honey but they didn't get their assess off the damn chairs to help did they?"

She frowned "I'm not yours Negan"

He smiled before turning to the men "well what are you waiting for you sorry shits, get back to work" he yelled causing the men to scramble away quickly. All of them shooting a grateful look at Belle before leaving.

"Come on doll, let's get you home"

* * *

"You know what I think darlin"

"Something vulgar and involving blood no doubt" she remarked quickly as she stood outside her bedroom door

He chuckled "I think you lied to me, I think you haven't got a boyfriend and there is no one in this place who you're getting freaky deaky with" he leaned closer "but I can help with that, and damn do I want to climb between those thighs and leave you sore for days"

Belle felt her neither regions wake at his words and she was so tempted to "I'm purely a monogamous gal"

"Well that is a damn shame" his lips were near hers "just know the offer is there and I'm not going to stop pursuing you because I know you want me just as much as I want you" he leaned down and gently nipped her neck causing shivers to run across her body. Damn it that was her weakness she loved being gently nipped. Without thinking or even realizing what she was doing she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips to hers.

* * *

 **Three months later**

True to his word Negan made his intentions clear and wanted Belle to be his wife and she said yes on the condition she could still work for points. He agreed reluctantly and that night they christened his bed. Belle would learn later Negan has never taken any of the other wives to his bedroom, nor even attempted to or even cuddle up to them as he drifted off to sleep.

Negan had just come back from Rick the pricks and walked to the wives room, fat joseph not far behind him carrying a hit ton of new stuff.

"Ladies enjoy"

They gathered round and looked throughout the new pretty things. Negan noticed Belle wasn't with them and asked Sherry who was looking at a soft throw over

"She hasn't come out of her room today, I think she's sick"

Negan walked out of the room and over to Belle's bedroom, she didn't want to stay with the other wives so he made sure she stayed at the same place with added luxuries. He knocked on the door "Belle? You in there sweetheart"

"Come in" she muttered

Frowning he entered the room and saw her balled up on the bed, the covers wrapped around her as her tired eyes looked at him "Sherry said you haven't been out, everything alright?"

She nodded "yes I'm fine, my uterus is currently punishing me for not being pregnant" she held up a water bottle before wrapped the covers around her. He chuckled and placed Lucille by the bed and kneeled beside her "you need me to get you anything?"

"the direct line to whichever asshole thought giving women periods was a good idea so I can kick him in the nuts would be nice"

Negan didn't mean to but he laughed causing Belle to smile "I can get one of the guys if you want? Make you feel better"

She chuckled and shook her head "no it's ok, could you get me some Nurofen from Dr Carson please?"

"Sure thing honey"

Not only did he bring her the pain relief he also brought her some chocolate he found in the fridge of Alexandra and kept the rest in his fridge in his bedroom for the next time she needed some. He lay down behind her and brought her close; Belle entwined her fingers around his and smiled contently. With a kiss to her head the pair fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
